


Travel Plans, Checking In, Frankfurt International

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [7]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, Travel, girls, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Travel Plans, Checking In, Frankfurt International

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

  
  
They're leaving Japan. Sakura looks in astonishment at the false passport Schuldig produces.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he says. "Bet you didn't know Nagi was so clever."

Hope flares up, briefly.

"Can't I stay here? I won't tell anyone about you, I'll say I ran away--"

" _Herzchen_ ," he says, sorrowfully like she's got it wrong again, "I'm hurt. I thought you liked me. Don't you want to make me happy?"

She looks down, nods once.

"You're a very good girl. Nagi'll take you through the airport security. Be good, ok?"

His hand on her face is gentle. She breathes more easily.

 _Checking In_

  
Schuldig blows Sakura a kiss and gets into the taxi.

"Come on," Nagi says, tossing their bags into the next car.

Narita is chaotic. Nagi's hand closes tight around her wrist.

"Piss me off and I'll break it," he says, pulling her over to check in.

He's a different person at the check-in desk -- respectful, normal. No one questions whether she's really his sister. All the way through security Sakura thinks she will scream for help, at any moment.

"Schuldig's too soft on you," Nagi says, as she opens her mouth. "But he's not here, is he?"

She doesn't scream.

 _Frankfurt International_

She gets on the plane, unchallenged, and sits by the window, with Nagi beside her. As soon as he can he puts on his earphones, ignoring her. She sleeps; it's better than thinking.

Frankfurt airport is thronged with tourists. She carefully steps back into the crowd as Nagi glares at the baggage carousel. It's only a few seconds before a trolley slams into her legs and she falls.

Kindly Germans pick her up and help her back to Nagi's side.

"Oh dear," he smirks. "How careless of me, I've scraped the paint on Schuldig's toy."

She wants to kill him.

 

 **_  
_ **

 


End file.
